Revived
by Divergent24-7
Summary: *ALLEGIANT SPOILERS* Tris and Uriah died, but three years later, Matthew creates a serum that is able to revive bodies that are kept and preserved. Tobias still has not moved on, waking up everyday to the thought of her, and falling asleep everyday to the thought of her. How will he react when Tris and Uriah come back after three years? rate: strong T. Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TOBIAS POV:

" _Tris!" I call into the darkness, stumbling and clawing my way to the light up ahead._

 _I just saw her walk past me, the ghost of her presence still shivering through my body. She had to be just up ahead. I know it. I can feel it._

" _Tobias!" I hear her scream, her usually angelic voice, now full of pain and agony._

" _Tris!" I yell back, finally seeing her come into view as I approach the light._

 _Her face is laced with pain until we make eye contact, then they immediately change to ones of hope. I begin to crawl faster, the feeling of walls caving in around me envelope my senses, and the need to escape escalates._

 _As I become closer and closer to her form, I begin to see another one, one of a man standing slightly to her right. His identity is covered in a blanket of her shadow, but the object that he holds up to Tris's side glimmers in the light. The metal barrel is held against her waist, the man's finger teasing the trigger._

" _I will shoot if you come any closer." He speaks, his voice rough and harsh._

 _I stop moving instantly, a white hot feeling racing through my body, panic._

" _This is your fault, Tobias. She's in this situation because of you," his voice booms as I feel the walls disappear, and instead I'm in the lighted room with Tris and the man._

 _I sigh, guilt invading my emotions as I speak, "Just let her go, she's done nothing."_

" _It's too late for that. This is your fault."_

 _Then the gun goes off._

 _I watch as her body slumps to the ground, and I close my eyes to escape the images. Then the gun goes off again….again….again._

My eyes slam open to my body being rocked with my name coming out of her mouth over and over again, louder each time. Finally I come to my senses and grab her hand from my shoulders and place them at her sides.

"Tobias," Evelyn sighs my name, "finally, I thought you were never going to wake up."

I grunt at her, my mind comprehending that that all was just a dream, or a nightmare I should say. It happens a lot, I usually will wake up sweating as I am now. I haven't ever been woken up by someone, but Evelyn seems to get nervous every time I begin to thrash and yell in my sleep.

"What was it this time?" She asks, sitting next to me as I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and copy her position.

"Nothing I want to talk about." I say, wiping the sweat from my forehead off with my hand.

"Okay, well, I made coffee if you want any."

I sigh, looking at the clock on my nightstand, it reading 9:08 am. Instead of answering, I stand up, walking to the small kitchen and pouring myself a cup. Evelyn follows me out and sits in a chair at the table facing me. I take my coffee pain and pucker my lips as the bitter, hot liquid runs down my throat.

"Don't you want sugar or cream?" Evelyn asks, smirking at me as I make a face with every sip.

"I'll be fine." I answer, deciding to just down the rest to get it over with, as all I need from this cup of coffee is the caffeine it stores.

"So," she starts, standing up and pouring herself a cup, then adding two sugars and a splash of caramel flavored cream. As she stirs it with a spoon, she continues, "Are you planning on attending the get together with your friends today? It starts in a few hours."

I wasn't planning on it, but somehow I knew that if it wasn't Evelyn who forced me to go, Zeke surely would be at my door, waiting for me to join him.

"Yeah."

The annual bonfire, is something that Christina started a year after _her_ death. Basically we all get together around a big fire with booze, and reminisce about our times with the loved ones we lost due to the war. I don't enjoy sharing, because mainly they expect me to speak about _her_ though, if I ever do I usually end up either, to drunk to remember, or to sad to talk.

Everyone who attends every year includes; Christina, Cara, Zeke, Shauna, Amar, George, Peter, and most painful of all, Caleb. Caleb took _her_ death pretty hard, not as hard as me of course, but it took a hell of a fight from Cara to cure him from his misery. I still am not cured, though I'm known for being one of the most unemotional guys around the New Chicago. I tend to put my Four mask on at any time I'm interacting with anyone other than Zeke, Amar, or Christina.

Today is _her_ death anniversary of three years, and yet I still have not come to even comprehend how long it's been since I've touched or talked to her.

I try not to think of these types of things as the guilt crushing my lungs is already enough to deal with everyday. Though, as I step into the shower now, the thoughts of her on the last night I was with her invade my mind.

That night was the best night of my life, and to think of the next day, when I woke up by her side, I hadn't even began to think that that would be the last night I would get a full night's rest. The last night I could wrap my arms around her small body. The last night I would fall asleep without nightmare's.

I hurry in the shower, shaking my head side to side as if the images of her body and the thoughts rushing through my mind would vanish. The shower has increasingly become my least favorite place, as the vacant spaces in my head fill with flashes of memories of _her._

Thankfully the shower only takes about three minutes more as I wash my body, trying to forget about the images in my head. When I finish, I get dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and some long jeans. Then, I brush my teeth and shave for the first time this week, also taking my hair and shaving that Abnegation style.

By the time I'm done, and have eaten lunch, which consisted of a piece of toast with peanut butter on it, and some french fries on the side, the clock reads 12:57pm. I guess I'm running late for the bonfire, but to be honest, I hate them. All they do is put me in a sad, drunken stupor.

I leave my apartment, shutting the door, and locking it behind me. Evelyn had to go to work, and shouldn't be home before me.

I decide against taking my new car out, as the snow is rough against the wheels and the problems with black ice seem to be getting worse and worse. I throw on my black jacket that I grabbed before exiting my apartment, and start out the front lobby, walking towards the small 'cave' only about four miles away.

The 'cave' is a place we found a while ago in what used to be the Dauntless sector. Everything inside Dauntless remains as it was when the war ended, and I would bet that my old apartment still has the words, _Fear God Alone,_ painted on the wall. A few people have moved back into Dauntless, but most took safety as a main priority and now live in the new apartment buildings.

As I near the entrance of Dauntless next to the train tracks, I notice Zeke pushing Shauna carefully down the snowy hill.

"Hey." I announce, walking faster towards them to help with the incredibly hard task of getting Shauna around in her wheelchair.

Zeke stops quickly and turns around, "Hey, Four. How are you doing today?"

The question is a stupid one, and I can tell he realizes only after he says it. Shauna also takes notice, reaching up and smacking his face without even turning in her seat.

"That was a dumb question, Zeke." She speaks harshly, "Now just get me down the damned hill."

"Here," I say, going to the front of the wheelchair and grabbing both of the side arm rests, carefully picking it up and out of the snow with Zeke's help from the back.

We are silent as we carry her down the hill, only putting her back to the ground when we reach the door. I open it, allowing Zeke and Shauna to go first.

They lead the way to the 'cave' in complete silence, only the occasional question asked to me, which I use one word answers to help them to shut up. Normally I'm not this rude, but today is an exception, and they both know it.

As we get closer and closer, the loud sound of Christina's voice echoes throughout the walls of Dauntless. She makes it sound as though everyone is already there, waiting upon our arrival.

When we finally get into the opening, the fire heating up the cold draft that Dauntless holds, I take my seat immediately, avoiding further questions from Zeke and Shauna. However, I don't miss the glance that Zeke give Christina as he slightly shakes his head side to side.

"So, Four, how's it goin'," Amar speaks up from my right, handing over a bottle of beer, "Anything new?"

"Nope." I answer, opening the beer and taking a swig.

"Alright, well, I guess that's alright." He mumbles looking away from me and at Christina.

I turn my attention to the fire, the way it crackles and occasionally spits out a few embers that light up the cave walls. It mesmerizes me as I stare at the different orangish-red colors illuminating everyone's faces.

"We should get started." Christina announces before taking her seat to the left of mine. "Four, anything this year?"

Silently I shake my head, taking another big gulp of beer, letting it burn as it goes down. I risk a glance at Christina, her face showing true disappointment, but I ignore it.

"Alright, I guess Amar can start." She speaks, looking across me at Amar.

"Well, as usual I don't have a lot to say as I was at the Bureau way before I knew a lot of you, but I wanted to say one thing this year. Four, I was close with you the year of your initiation, and I saw how much you struggled to fit in with the others. It had surprised me that the kid from Abnegation had had such a terrifying past, and I worried that you would never find a true family to love and who loved you.

"Now, I hadn't known Tris," As her name leaves his lips, I feel a shiver run down my spine, pain stabbing my heart at every beat, "but when I met her, I was overjoyed at how much you and her had come together. I always looked at you as a son in my life, and seeing you so in love, made me so happy. You were her family, and she was your's."

I hold back the emotions that want to flow out of me, and instead take another drink.

Christina smiles at Amar, "Okay, thank you, Amar. George, anything?"

I zone out as George tells multiple stories about him and Tori as children, and he explains the pain of finding out that his sister died right before getting the chance to find him alive. I watch the fire more intently, nursing the beer in my hand.

"Thanks George." Christina states, then looking to the right of George at Peter.

Peter is always one of the hardest to listen to, beside Caleb's. He always talks about how he wishes that he could redo how he acted to Tris, as the stories he's heard are horrible. People have told him about what he had done to her, and he tells us that he hates that he did that everyday. All I'm thankful for is that he's forgotten some of the most painful memories, resulting in, he never shares them because he has no recollection of them.

Next up is Zeke, "God, I miss Uriah. I remember the nights when he couldn't sleep when we were little and he would come into my room. I let him lie in my bed with me for a while, and all we did was talk. We would talk about our future, how he always imagined himself with Marlene. We talked about what it would be like to grow up, to…."

Zeke stops for a minute, letting one of the tears that was building up fall down his cheek, then takes a swig of his own beer.

"To have our own children and new friends. He told me plenty of times that he had a feeling that he was going to fall in love, and that that girl was going to be a partier like him. Uriah was a funny person, and even in the saddest of times, he would find humor to lighten our moods. He would have been a great father and husband, but what I miss the most is his sense of humor."

I look up from the fire, only to realize that Zeke is staring straight at me. The tears are falling down his cheeks, but when I look into his eyes I read a different emotion. He's not accusing me of killing his brother, as I have accused myself, but his face is full of pity.

"Thank you, Zeke, I for one also miss Uriah's humor." Christina says, looking back at the fire.

Everything said from Shauna is a blur, all I know is that she talked about Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah. By the time she finishes and Cara starts talking, I'm on my second bottle. Cara talks about people I never meet before, but were also killed in the war. Eventually she finishes and up next is the one I've been wanting to skip this whole day, Caleb.

I hear Caleb sigh, and when I glance up at him, I notice that he is already crying silently. Finally he starts talking, but he watches me the whole time he does so.

"Tris. Only after I've finally had gotten used to calling her Tris….sh-she dies. I know full well that it has been three years, and those three years I have been filled with guilt. I should have died that day. Tris had saved so many lives before mine, and she ends up dying because of me. It's my fault. She wouldn't have shooten me, I should've just gotten up and taken the gun from her and done the mission myself…..

"I still don't understand why she was willing to do it. She had Four waiting for her, she would have had a life with Four," pain begins to radiate through my being, so I take another huge gulp of beer, "I had no one, and she had Four. Every time I think about her….I think about how I didn't just kill her….but I killed Four too. I mean, Four's still alive, but no one took her death harder than him. So, Four, I'm sorry, as I say every year, and will continue to repeat every year, I'm sorry."

I nod my head, showing that I accept his apology, though his words feel as though they cut through me like knives. I guzzle down about half of the beer in my hand before I lean back in my chair. Silence engulfs us for a while as we sit and reminisce on the old days before our lives were enveloped in grief.

I sigh loudly, gaining everyone's attention before I start talking for the first time at one of these bonfire's, "When her parents died, I noticed a part of her break inside. I knew she was hurting, but everyday since then she seemed almost suicidal. I kind of figured that she was just too selfless for her own good, but as people kept dying around us, I noticed her ability to always be right where harm was. I love her though, regardless. I think the hardest part for me is knowing that we never said goodbye."

Caleb interrupts me, "That doesn't make any sense, you guys were gone from the dormitories all night, and then the day of the mission you two had to have left each other at some point, saying goodbye."

"Yeah well, we never said goodbye, she had told me she loved me, and then I said, 'I love you, too, i'll see you soon.' I had figured that we would see each other when I got back but….that never happened."

I hear Christina to the side of me choke back a sob, "W-what the hell? How come….how come you never told us?"

"I guess it just hurts to much to talk about, I think that's one of the things that hurts the most." I reply, shaking my head slightly remembering that moment.

That was also the last time I had ever kissed her, and ever will.

 **Please tell me what you think of my new story! Love you all! I will try to update ASAP!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TRIS POV:

My eyelids seem as though they weigh as much as a ton, and it takes every muscle I have to be able to move my fingers to form a fist. Every nerve in my body is on fire, and I can feel every vein as if poison was rushing through them. My heart is accelerating, and my lungs are trying their damndest to breath in the rough air.

Eventually I feel them inflate, only to feel as though they have just been filled with liquid. Not too soon after my body jumps forwards, and I cough up the substance that was occupying my lungs. I attempt to breath back in, but the feeling of water taking over my lungs floods me again.

"Good….Only a few more minutes now," I hear a voice off to my left.

I try to pay attention as they speak again, but I cough up more liquid, and I can feel it beginning to fall out of my nose as well.

"Matthew! It's coming out of her nose and ears now too?" The same voice yells from beside me, now causing me to feel the liquid running from my ears down my neck.

"That's a good sign, the serum is finding its way out of her body." I hear Matthew state from my right.

Then, in an instant, it's as if a vacuum has sucked all the water out of my lungs, then taken the weight off of me, and I feel free from its pain. My eyes shoot open, then close at the bright light shining in them.

I open them again, slower this time, and am meet with a deep set of brown eyes. When he backs away, I recognize him as Matthew.

"Welcome back." He says, smiling warmly while placing a white towel in my hand.

I glance at the towel then back at Matthew, _What the hell is going on?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, you are probably really confused. Don't worry, my assistant is going to get you some water, that will help with your voice, and as for everything else….it's going to take a while to explain, so for now let's wait for your water." He explains, taking the towel in my hand and wiping my face off for me.

After about three minutes, a guy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair rushes back into the room carrying a bottle of water. He hands it to me, allowing me to take a sip, but instead I surprise myself and down the whole thing.

My throat feels extremely parched, even after I finish the bottle, and he ends up handing me another from his large lab coat pockets. I only leave about an inch left of water in that bottle before I hand it back to the blondy.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice rough and scratchy.

Matthew looks at the blondy, telling him something silently with his eyes, then looks back at me. Blondy leaves right after ward, leaving Matthew and I alone in a room with many different types of equipment. Just now I notice that I am butt naked on bed that reminds me of the infirmary's. A thin white sheet covers my body, allowing little heat to my freezing body.

"Why am I naked?" I question.

"Well, you died about three years ago." Matthew says slowly, acting as though I'm a time bomb about to explode, "Before you freak out, let me explain. You died after taking your brothers spot in the mission. You made it through the death serum which is practically unheard of, then when you got into the room and were about to hit the button to release the memory serum David shot you three times. Once in your leg, once in your stomach, and the last one through your neck. I'm the one saw you after you died, and I'm also the one who fixed the wounds while you were dead.

"I allowed for Tobias," As soon as his name is spoken, my head shoots up, my eyes surely widening, "Yes Tobias is okay, but he still thinks you are dead. I allowed him to see your body one last time, then sent him back into city with what he and your friends assumed to be your ashes."

"Tobias thinks I've been dead for the past three years?"

Matthew nods his head sadly, yes, then continues, "We all agreed that it would be inhumane to put hope into his head that you could come back. So we made sure he knew you were dead, as you really were, but instead of cremating you, we incubated your body, keeping it at a temperature that didn't allow it to decompose. We also continued to give it nutrients for three years while we made a serum that I call the Revival Serum.

"We injected it into your system and it uses your divergence as a pump to drive it into your bloodstream, and eventually into your heart. Once your heart starts beating again, it reactivates your brain. Then, as you just felt, the serum fills your lungs and finds a way to escape your body as you wake from the dead."

"So I really was dead?" I ask, and Matthew nods his head, "Will Tobias be told?"

"We don't plan on telling him something like this over the phone, so instead, in about two days, I will be driving you and Uriah back to Chi-"

"Uriah? What happened to him?" I question, shocked that Uriah might be in my same situation.

"Uriah died soon after you did, Zeke and his mom decided to unplug him. He's awake though now, actually, he's waiting for you in the room." He explains, helping me slowly wrap the thin sheet around my naked body, then to sit up and slowly stand.

When my feet hit the ground, a shiver runs down my spine at the feeling of the cold floor against my soft feet. The sheet is like a towel around my body, and Matthew leads me slowly, as my legs are a little wobbly, to a bathroom containing some new clothes to put on.

He closes the door behind him, leaving me to my own thoughts and feelings. In front of the mirror, I slowly let the sheet fall from my body, at first refusing to look, then finally looking at my naked body in the mirror. My muscles have vanished, and instead my ribs stick out way too far. My short blonde hair has somehow grow out to about just below my chest, but it's all tangled and knotted, so no doubt that when I get it cleaned it will be longer.

I decide to step into the shower and wash my hair and body with warm water as I feel extremely overdue for a shower. When I get out, I glance in the mirror once again, this time in search for the three wounds I received before I died.

The first one is located on my thigh, right above my right knee cap. The scar is shown on both the front and the back, so I know that the bullet exited. The second one is on my stomach, just to the left of my belly button. The final scar is on the edge of my neck on the right, where my neck meets my shoulder. This wound is also one that shows two scars, so it must have gone through my body.

Instead of staring at myself any longer in the mirror, I put the bra and underwear on, with a white tank top and some baggy grey pants. I then search the cabinets for a brush, thankfully finding one for brushing my hair, and a new one for brushing my teeth. After brushing my hair out, I notice it reaches the end of my rib cage. I leave it, as I don't mind as much as I had during the war.

Finally I finish, and slowly exit the bathroom. On the floor in front of the door is a small slip of paper with directions to Uriah and my room on it. Carefully I walk in the direction it tells me to, and eventually it leads me to a wooden door to a room that seems to be next to where everyone stayed when we were all here.

Instead of just entering, I knock softly on the door, waiting for it to open.

I hear a faint, "It's unlocked, come on it."

Slowly I turn the knob, pushing the door open. Inside I find a person, lying on a bed, and off to the other side of the room is another bed.

"Uriah?" I question, making my way to the other bed, sitting down gently.

He shoots up at the sound of his name, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Tris! God, you have no idea how long I have waited for you! Took you forever to wake up. I have been so bored just lying here, and a few times Matthew's assistant will come in and give me food or water." He exclaims, going over to my bed and wrapping his arms around me.

"It's good to see you, Uriah." I state, smiling into his chest. "You have no idea how bad Tobias felt for….I guess killing you. He probably feels like crap now that I'm also dead…."

"Yeah, what is that about? Why the hell were you dead, Tris? All I really remember is walking through the Bureau, and then….I'm not." He tells me, letting me go and sitting on the end of my bed as I sit towards the top.

"I died taking over a suicide mission that my brother was going to complete. I wasn't supposed to die really, I made it through the death serum, but David was there and shot me three times, ultimately killing me. You, on the other hand, had been blown up by something that Tobias was involved in…."

Uriah asks me to explain the whole reason as he can't believe that Tobias would kill him on purpose. So I tell him every detail that I know about why Uriah died, so that he is now properly informed.

"I don't blame him. It was that Nita bitch." He tells me, reassuring what I had told Tobias.

"Uriah," I say gently, and he nods for me to continue, "What if Tobias is already moved on? What of he has a new girlfriend and then he doesn't want me when we go back? I don't know if I could handle that."

"I don't think that's possible. A few times Zeke would tell me how he was so fascinated by how much you changed him in such a short amount of time." Uriah explains, smiling at me.

I smile, but soon frown, thinking back at the last time I saw Tobias before I walked to what was ultimately my death. We had never even said goodbye.

I left him with I love you's and I'll see you soon.

Uriah and I are enveloped in silence as we both think about our loved ones. Eventually he goes back to his bed and we both fall asleep to the thought of seeing them again. The next few days will determine the rest of my life.

 **I hope you** **guys enjoyed TRIS POV. I love all you guys, and everyone's review and favorites and follows amaze me. Thank you so much!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TRIS POV:

It's been a full day since I've, as recently quoted from Uriah, become a zombie. I laughed at the time, but now as I look at my face on the closet mirror, the dark circles under my eyes tell a different story then one of someone who has just had, basically, three years of sleep.

I'm not the only one to have lost all their muscle, Uriah's body has taken a toll to the lack of exercise, and we are both extremely skinny. Matthew told us yesterday that we needed to gain weight before seeing our loved ones again, which Uriah and I both responded to with a hell no.

There was no way I was waiting another day, giving Tobias a whole nother 24 hours to believe I'm dead. He deserves better. The only way we convinced Matthew to take us out today to finally see them is to promise that we both will gain at least ten pounds in muscle. We both immediately agreed.

Currently Uriah and I sit in the back of the truck with Matthew driving. As we approach the city I can feel my heart begin to race. The doubts about Tobias that popped into my head yesterday, are now swarming my brain, taking it over.

My hands are starting to sweat at the thought of seeing him again. Once, twice, three times I wipe my hands on the black sweatpants that I now wear. Leaning forward in my seat, I place my hands in my lap, staring at my hands as I fiddle with my fingers.

What if I'm better off dead in Tobias's mind? Will he even be happy to see me, or maybe feel betrayed that Matthew lied to him? I can just see the glare that would overcome Tobias's face, morphing it into a Four mask.

Maybe he's already moved on. Yes I know that we had a connection that, I no doubtedly still feel, but it feels like only a few days ago I saw him. In his mind it's been _three years_ since he last touched me, or has seen me breathing. What if he's already got himself another girlfriend? Tobias isn't hard on the eyes, and even though he bottles his emotions up a lot, he's very caring.

"Tris, are you alright? That is probably around the twentieth time you've wiped your hands on your pants, which if I recall, is one of the things Christina told me you do when you are nervous." Uriah interrupts my thoughts, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I breath out, having to take another breath so that I my voice doesn't shake, "Well, Christina was right….I am nervous."

"Why are you so nervous?" He asks, like it's totally unbelievable that I am struggling.

"Uriah….it's been three years. He has to have moved on by now….what if he even has a girlfriend. I don't think I can just pretend like there was nothing between us, and I can't watch him be in love with someone else." I stutter, trying to hold the tears back as they fight to break free.

"Tris I don't think Fou-"

"Woah, woah." Matthew interrupts Uriah from the driver's seat, "Tris, take a deep breath. I almost know for a fact that Tobias does not have another girlfriend. Infact I think that he would be upset that you assume that he would move on so fast….Now I know it's not my place to tell you some stuff, but I got a report back yesterday from George. I've been having him keep tabs on Tobias so that I could make sure you would be fine.

"But anyway, yesterday Amar, George, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Cara, Peter, and Caleb all had their annual bonfire. I'm invited every year, but obviously," he pauses making a hand gesture backward at Uriah and I, not changing his attention from the road for a second, "I have some prior commitments to fulfill with you two. George told me that every year Tobias has refrained from even saying your name as it was to hard to hear, but as of yesterday, he finally bursted out of his confined bubble and opened up. He was, as George explained, pained as he spoke, but he's on the road to recovery, and I think we will make the past three years of hell all just a nightmare."

I stare at Matthew through the rear view mirror, making eye contact for a split second before he locks his attention back on the road.

"Thank you, Matthew." I respond, catching the one lonely tear that escaped with the back of my pointer finger.

It's bittersweet news on how Tobias has been coping even after three years. If I really was gone forever, I would want him to move on, I wouldn't want my death to define him. But now that I'm alive, I find it endearing that he hasn't moved on yet. He's the love of my life, and always will be.

It's only two hours later that we finally reach what Matthew explains is the new city. The factions have been combined and now the city currently runs as a whole instead of being defined by individuals.

First we decide to go to surprise Zeke and Shauna, Matthew happily announcing that they live together and are still in an extremely healthy relationship. Uriah is excited to finally see his brother, though there is a hint of nerves behind his voice when he talks.

"We are here." Matthew says, opening his car door then leads us into a large building.

Uriah trails behind Matthew, while I'm only steps behind Uriah. Not many people are in the halls as we walk through them, but once we are close, two girls walk past us. Both of them are wearing bright colors, no doubt from Amity before the war. They giggle when they see Uriah and I, whispering in each other's ears as if they were telling secrets. I shake my head, ignoring the thought of them, and how they probably recognized us though I didn't know who they are.

Matthew slows down, checking his phone really quick then stopping in front of a dark colored door. He turns back to look at us, and I glance at Uriah. Uriah gives Matthew a nod, telling him that he's ready before taking a deep breath.

 _Knock knock knock._

Matthew then steps to the side of Uriah, and I step behind him, allowing the first thing for, most likely, Zeke to see being him.

My heart beats as fast as Matthew's rapid knocking, pounding in my chest at what feels like a million miles per second. I'm sure Uriah and my breathing are erratic by now, almost panting in anticipation of Zeke's reaction.

We hear light footsteps approaching, taking its time to unlock the door. I sneak one more glance at Uriah, who seems to be sweating buckets, before the door is opened.

Everything seems to go in slow motion as Zeke's face changes from one of irritation to one of utter disbelief.

"Uriah?" His voice cracks as he tries to soak in the person in front of him.

"Hey Ezekiel." Uriah answers lamely, edging toward his shocked brother.

"Is that…." Zeke pauses, his eyes filling with tears as the corner of his mouth twitches up slightly, "Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

In an instant Zeke flings himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly, the tears pouring out of his eyes now. I don't think he really cares that he's crying like a baby in this moment, as this may just be a gift from heaven.

"I missed you so much, brother." Zeke says, smiling, his eyes closed.

Ever so slowly he begins to open his eyes, only to meet mine as they go wide once again.

"T-Tris? You're alive too?" He stutters, patting Uriah on the back before letting him go and enveloping me in a giant hug.

"Hi, Zeke." I breath, miraculously getting the words out without receiving a lump in my throat.

He only embraces me for a short amount of time before hugging Uriah once more, then inviting us inside his apartment.

The apartment is a good size, big enough for two people, but if they ever plan on having children they will have to move. Zeke escorts us to the living room area, sitting me down on a chair while he, Uriah and Matthew plop down on the couch.

"Shauna….I-I think you need to come out here…." Zeke yells, earning a responsive groan from what I assume is the bedroom.

Not seconds later, Shauna rolls out of the other room in her wheelchair, instantly stopping short when we make eye contact. Then her eyes shift over to Zeke, Uriah and Matthew on the couch, her hands instantly flying up to her face, covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god….what the hell?...Uriah?...Tris? You guys are alive?" She finally speaks, letting her hands fall from her face after a few minutes of just pure surprise.

"Yes….and no." Uriah pauses, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, then trying again, "Well, currently I'm alive, along with Tris, but we were dead."

Uriah earns two extremely confused looks from Shauna and Zeke, who then glance over at me. I open my mouth to attempt to explain, but end up closing it, not finding the words.

Thank god for Matthew, "They are alive now, and that's all that is important, but I will explain how if that's what you would like."

Zeke nods his head, eager to hear how we are alive.

Matthew goes on in explaining how the ashes were not actually ours, and that he had preserved our bodies. Then he tells them how him and his crew formed a serum that brought only divergents, whose bodies were saved, back from the dead. The whole story takes about 45 minutes for Matthew to finally fully explain the situation that Uriah and I were put under.

This entire time I attempt to listen to Matthew, but my thoughts keep running away with me. If Tobias doesn't have a girlfriend, would he ever have moved on from me? I remember when we saw each other at Erudite, he had told me, _you die, I die too._ Obviously I'm happy that that is not the case, but I can't help but feel a little pinch of guilt and regret for choosing to go into the weapons lab with Tobias's words running through my mind.

"How was Four?" I hear Uriah ask Zeke, pulling me from my thoughts.

Zeke glances at Matthew, then back at Uriah, then finally staring at me as he speaks, "Four's was….distant. I was mad at him for a long time because of Uriah being, um, dead, but I forgave him adventually. After your death, Tris, he was a disaster. That was the first time I think any of us have ever seen him cry….actually it was more sobbing than anything.

"Only a few weeks after your death, I obviously still wasn't talking to him, as Uriah had died one week back, but I spotted him in the dormitories alone. He was sat completely still, staring at the floor. I know he hadn't eaten anything since the day you died, but by the size of the bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept either.

"Even though I was frustrated and infuriated with him, I didn't want him to die either, so I had sat down with him. I told him that I know that your death was hard on him, but I knew that you wouldn't want him to do that to himself. He only nodded, not looking away from the ground, then said, 'I'm sorry.' It was only later, though, that Christina finally almost beat his ass, cursing him out and yelling at him to, and I quote, 'Go take a damn shower and eat some food. I swear to god if I see you pulling this shit again, _you_ are dead.'"

I slowly wipe away the tears that fall down my cheeks, "Is he doing better now?"

"Yeah, he's been doing better this last year, but….and please don't hate me….I've been trying to push him into going on a date because I thought that you would have wanted him to move on. Everytime I bring it up he immediately shuts down and tells me that he believes that you were the only one for him and he can't fathom the thought of even looking at another girl in that way." Zeke explains, giving me a small, sad smile.

"Thank you for telling me that….and thank you for trying. You are right, if I didn't come back I would have…." _as much as I feel like the thought is a stab to my heart,_ "wanted him to move on."

"But you're back now, and speaking of which, we should probably go see Tobias." Matthew speaks, getting up and walking over to me.

"Wait, do you want anything, coffee or water?" Shauna asks, rolling over to the kitchen and grabbing herself a water.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, we'll see you guys later, I'm just going to bring Tris over to Tobias's and then I'll be back. There are certain aspects that I need to clarify with you, but I'll let Uriah talk with you guys." He says, leading me out the door, waving goodbye behind him.

"Thank you, Matthew," is the last thing I hear from Zeke before the door closes shut, leaving just Matthew and I to walk silently down the hallway.

Tobias's apartment is only a short ways away, and the ride there is completely silent. I'm surprised when we pull up and I see a large building, probably around ten stories high. Matthew and I both walk inside, heading straight toward the lobby desk that a man maybe five years older than me sits at.

"Hello." I announce, trying to act as if my heart isn't about to pump out of my chest.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, his voice monotone, and he doesn't look up from his computer when he speaks to me.

"I'd like to know the apartment that Tobias Eaton lives in."

At that his head snaps up, his glasses sliding down his nose as he stares me down, "Mr. Eaton has requested that I let no one know unless previously told by him to allow it. My I ask who you are?"

I sneak a peek at Matthew, getting a confirmatory nod, showing me I'm aloud to tell this man, "Tris Prior."

His eyebrows furrow, then loosen as his face fills with shock. Then he sits back in his chair, squinting his eyes at me.

"So you are the famous, Tris Prior?" The man's voice is filled with disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be dead."

"What do you mean, famous."

"Well, supposedly, you died saving our city, or at least that's how your friends talk about it. Everyone here knows your name, though not many know your face." He explains, his interest in me disappearing as he stares back at his computer screen.

This man does not seem to be phased by my sudden rising from the dead, in fact I don't think he gives two shit's. I stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to tell me the room number, and soon enough Matthew taps my shoulder, giving me a look.

I turn back to the man and clear my throat, causing him to take his glasses off and rub his face, sighing loudly as if I'm annoying him.

"This floor, room 46."

I nod my head, turning on my heels and heading in the directions of his room. I can't help but chuckle at the irony of his apartment number.

"I heard from George that he demanded this room in particular, though he was drunk, he was muttering something about six fears." Matthew tells me, placing his hand on my shoulder to slow me down.

"Yeah," I sigh, allowing Matthew to catch up, "He had four fears, hence the name, and I had seven, but I got over one."

"Oh."

I blush as I think about the fear I got over with Tobias's help, and love. I overcame it the night before I died….well, that just had to be the icing on the cake for him. He probably never wants to think about that night, assuming it would either make his heart feel like it's being ripped out, or make him think about how that would have never happened again.

"Alright, Tris, this is where I will leave you. I will be back sometime, possibly tonight if you need the help explaining, but if not, I will see you tomorrow," then he's gone, walking down the hallway away from me, leaving me in front of door 46.

The courage to knock is slowly deteriorating as I think of all the possible outcomes that this could lead to, so before I loss all bravely I hold is gone, I make a fist with my hand and knock on the door.

 **So I made this chapter a little longer, and I could have kept going had I not wanted to end in a sort of cliff hanger...sorry, I have to keep you interested somehow.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be out soon. I love all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. Be sure to tell me what you like and what you dislike. I love you all.**

 **~divergent24-7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TRIS POV:

"Evelyn?" I question as her face shapes into complete and utter astonishment.

"Tris, you're alive?" She asks, her voice a little shaky as she glances up and down at me, then a massive smile breaks across her face.

"Evelyn?" I say again, a little nervous about her current reaction.

"Tris," She pulls me in for a hug, "I can't believe you are alive. What is happening?...did you lie to us about your death?"

"What? No, I will explain later. I just….where is Tobias?" I ask, surprised myself that she even cares enough to be happy that I'm alive.

I never really thought about seeing her again, or if she would even still be in Tobias's life. Obviously something is different with her, it's like her whole demeanor has changed towards me. Last time I remember seeing her I wanted to punch her in the face as hard as I could.

"Come inside….Tobias isn't, um, he isn't here right now." She tells me walking inside the apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"He's at work, and shouldn't be home for another two hours." She states, leading me from the small entry to the large living room area.

The apartment is nicer than Zeke's, a large living room with a full stocked kitchen next to it. There is an island that holds the sink for the kitchen and a few high-top chairs. Then there is a hallway that I assume leads to his room and possibly a few other guest rooms.

Evelyn heads toward the couch, sitting herself down, then patting the cushion next to her. Cautiously I slowly lower myself into the couch, not getting comfy in case this takes a turn for the worse like it so often does.

I can feel Evelyn stare on the side of my head as I take in my surroundings, soaking up every aspect that I can image Tobias putting in here. Eventually the nervousness I feel about her stare overtakes me, and I turn to look back at her, trying not to show my emotions on my face.

"Tris," she begins, smiling lightly, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted during the war. All I wanted was power, and it was extremely selfish of me to plow through anyone to get what I desired. You don't have to forgive me, but I do live here, and if possible I want to start over. I should be polite to you, you are the love of my son's life."

My heart starts to beat a little faster, the thought of Tobias's mom apologizing to me was great, more than great. Before my parents died, I never really got a taste of what it felt like to be without a family, but Tobias grew up without one. I would happily be his family again, but that I would also really want him to have a blood related family too.

"I-I….thank you for saying that," I answer, taking a deep breath, and thinking of how important it will be from now on that I make a good impression on this women, "I forgive you, if anything, I should be apologizing. I was really rude to you, but in my defense I was just looking out for Tobias because I loved him."

"Loved?" She asks, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair.

"I mean, I still love him, It just….I'm not sure if it's recuperated."

"I can't say I know how he's going to act, because, it has been three years, but I do know that he still loves you."

"How are you sure? I left him. I did what I told him I wouldn't, he even said he would want to break up if I ever put myself in harms way again, and well, I died. I got myself killed." I ramble, hanging my head in shame, then blushing when I realize I just let myself spew all of my problems out to Tobias's mother.

"So you did die?"

"Yeah."

"Well all I have to say about the subject of Tobias is that, if I have learned anything in the past three years, it is that that boy loves you." Evelyn grins, pulling my body into her for another hug, only shortly after pulling away, "So, how are you alive?"

TOBIAS POV:

"God dammit." I mutter to myself when I see Julia, our intern, standing in front of my office door. "What?"

"I just was going to say that your mother keeps calling asking for you...same with some guy named Zeke. Don't need to be so hasty." She says, flicking her long red hair off her shoulder.

I just roll my eyes and motion with my hand that I want her to leave.

She walks out, closing the door behind her. Julia is a, for lack of a better word, slut. She wears tight skirts and a short shirt that shows half her stomach, which happens to be decorated with a belly button piercing. It's obvious she wears a bra that is three sizes too big, probably stuffing them with something as they are always pushed up.

I've heard from all the guys who work with me that she really gets around, sleeping with a lot of people, including those guys talking about her. Recently she's made it her mission to get me in bed, but whenever I see her, all I want to do is puke. She would be pretty if her personality wasn't one of the worst I've ever seen in a girl.

Shaking the horrible thought of Julia out of my head, I log off of my computer and stand up, grabbing my jacket on the way out of my office. As I walk out the building, I take my phone out of my pocket and glance over the screen.

 _6 missed calls from Zeke_

 _11 missed calls from Evelyn_

What is so important that both of them need to reach me by calling non stop while I'm at work? Turning off my phone, I shove it back into my pocket, continuing to walk down the street, the freshly laid snow crunching under my feet.

The sun is completely out of sight due to the heavy clouds covering the already dark night sky for miles. I wouldn't be surprised if the snow is a few inches higher by tomorrow.

As I walk, Tris comes to mind, as she so often does. I wonder what it would be like if she hadn't died. Would we be together still, married possibly? Kids? Would we be living in the apartment I have now? Would we be working the same job, walking home together right now?

I know what she would say if I was with her walking down this empty street with her. It would be something along the lines of her mentioning how much she loves the weather. I would then proceed to respond, talking about how much I love her.

Maybe she is walking with me right now, in spirit form. I've thought about it plenty of times, and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane though it's an absurd thought. Afterlife can't be proven to anyone until we die, which it's the only thing keeping me alive right now….aside from Zeke and Christina. Besides, if there was an afterlife, and I killed myself to be with her, she would more than likely not be to happy about it.

Now-a-days, though, her touch is all I crave. The feel of her curled up next to me in bed as I wrap my arms around her is all I would want. All I would need. I've convinced the ones around me that I am….better, but I know deep down that I never will be. This feeling of loss and grief is going to be with me forever.

It's only five minutes later that I finally arrive to my apartment complex's lobby, brushing my shoes off outside the door.

As I walk in, Richard-working the night shift-at the front desk greets me, "Hello, Mr. Eaton."

I nod my head towards him in hello, continuing down a hallway to the left in the direction of my apartment. When I was buying this place, I made sure to get one on the ground, which just so happened to be one of the biggest apartments in this whole building.

When I make it up to my apartment door, I reach into my pocket, fishing out the keys. I smile slightly at the number staring at me on the door, then I proceed to unlock it, slipping inside. I slide my jacket off, hanging it on the coat hanger, then turning around to face the living room while pulling my shoes off.

After I place them down, I walk over to the couch, only to see Evelyn sitting up, her eyes closed, her head slightly slumped to the right, and she's clutching her phone in her hand. I sit down next to her resting body, and gently shake her, attempting to wake her up.

Ever so slowly her eyes peel open, closing again, then opening wider as she zeros in on me.

"Tobias, you're home." She speaks softly, grabbing my arm gently.

"Yeah, were you not expecting me or something?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrow together in confusion.

She smiles, "No, no, nothing like that. I just need to talk to you."

"Is that why you called me over and over again, eleven times, just to talk to me?" I question, looking at her in disbelief.

"No, trust me, this is important. You-you need to understand something before you go into your bedroom." Evelyn stutters, leaning forward and glancing in the direction of my room, her expression laced with intensity.

"What's wrong with my room?"

I stand up, not wanting to even hear the answer. She's acting as if something very important is in my room, though as I try to rack my brain for anything that could be that important, nothing comes to mind. _Why is she so fidgety?_

"Well...uh..." She trails off, standing up with me now and walking around so that she's blocking the hallway to my room.

"What?!"

Evelyn stays silent, glancing behind her, once, twice, then a third time. I roll my eyes, anger bubbling in my stomach. _What the hell is in my room?_

Instead of waiting for her to answer my question, I push past her, making my way to my room at the end of the hallway. Evelyn is yelling from behind me, telling me to wait, but I block her out. She can't tell me not to go to my own room, and not explain why she won't let me.

My bedroom door is closed, which is odd as I always leave it open. I turn the knob pushing the door open, walking inside and immediately stopping in my tracks.

My heart halts and when it kicks back up again, it's going a million miles per second. My body heats up, and my breathing become erratic. _This can't be her._

The sheets are wrapped tightly wrapped around her body, her head resting on the pillow I use every night. Her blonde hair is spread out on the bed behind her, long enough to reach the next pillow over.

My body seems to work before my head can, and I'm stumbling over my own feet to get to the side of the bed where she is facing. I don't notice I'm crying until I'm leaning towards her and a tear falls, dripping on her cheek, then sliding down her face. Her body is moving with her breaths, symbolizing that she in fact is alive in front of me. Her face still looks the same, maybe a little less fat on her cheeks, and I can see dark circles under her eyes, but nonetheless, it's her.

It's Tris.

 **This chapter is not as long as the others, but the next one will be quiet** **eventful and long. I hope I did the beginning** **of Tobias's reaction justice, as I know most of you were exited about it. The next chapter will be full of reactions from Tobias. Anyway, your reviews, favorites, and follows make me extremely happy. Thank you all so much, I love you guys.**

 **~divergent24-7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TOBIAS POV:

 _It's Tris._

The tears flow, my face becoming a waterfall, but I don't care. My knees buckle from under me, and I fall to the ground, hitting it hard, and even though pain shoots up my thighs and down my calves, I don't care. _I don't care._ I don't care about anything but her.

My hand slowly reaches out, making contact with the soft skin of her cheek, gently brushing down. She's real. This isn't just a figment of my imagination, she's really laying in front of me.

A choked sob bursts from my lips, and my eyes become so blurry that I can barely see her. I feel her jump a little at my sudden cry, then after I wipe my tears away, I'm meet with wide, bright, blue-grey eyes. Her beautiful, vibrant eyes.

Another sob escapes me, and I feel a soft hand swipe the tears building under my eyes. Ever so slowly she sit's up, her hand still cradling my face. I try to speak her name, but when my mouth opens, yet another cry comes out.

"Tobias…." She trails off, but her just speaking my name is enough for me.

I fling my body at her, leaning over the bed and wrapping her tiny body in my arms, holding her against me as tight as I can. She stands up, burying herself deeper into my chest, her head over my heart, my head lying on hers. My hands trace every inch of her back before slowly sliding up to hold her head. The tears still falling from my eyes soak the top of her hair, but I don't care one bit.

 _How is she back? How is it that the one thing I've been wishing for for three years is here? Did she even die? Or was it all just a huge lie?_

To be honest, as I cradle her in my arms, her petite body pressed tight against mine for the first time in three years, I wouldn't mind if she had lied. Even if all the grief she put me though could have been avoided, having her in my arms is the best thing.

I barely back away, lifting my head off the top of hers, taking both my hands and putting them on the side of her face, letting my thumbs gently brush away the few stray tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes flit to mine, and I swear we just stare at each other for hours, maybe even days, I don't know.

Finally I hear her softly whisper my name once again, "Tobias."

My voice still isn't working, the lump in my throat making it hard to breath. She continues to wipe away my own tears, her hands on the same spot on my face as mine are on her's.

"Tobias." She says again, and I can't take it anymore.

I pull her face in, smashing our lips together in the most passionate kiss we have ever had. More passionate than our first kiss. More passionate than our first time in that room at the Bureau.

Our lips seem to move in sink, slightly opening with every movement. She allows me to slowly lick her bottom lip, accompanied by a small nibble. I hear her groan, then open her mouth, allowing my tongue full access. Our tongues dance together, and our bodies are smushed up against one another.

My hands glide along her entire being, touching every part of her face, then her waist, then ever so slowly slide up her shirt, resting on the sides of her stomach that has become very skinny. Her hands seem to do the same, though they land up my shirt on my back.

Then she pulls back, gently pushing me away from her, only to then lie her forehead on mine. My eyes are still closed as we breath hard into each others mouth, sharing our air. I hear her sniffle, but when I open my eyes, she's smiling, her eyes already open looking into my own.

"Tobias." She speaks once again, her voice cracking.

I clear my throat, taking my right hand from her side and placing it on her face before I whisper back, "Tris."

She grins widely, an unspoken greeting as she lets a laugh past her soft lips, pulling me in for another hug. I embrace her, holding her to me, letting my fingers now trace over her bare spine.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper in her ear, pushing my face further into her hair, "I'm so, so sorry."

Then she pushes me back, letting go of me, but I refuse to let go of her, my hold on her waist only tightens as she attempts to escape. Her eyes fill with regret, but she doesn't fight my arms wrapped around her.

"Please don't say that, Tobias. I should be the one to say that." Tris's angelic voice speaks, and I can feel a shiver run up my spine.

I've seen her and heard her in my dreams and from old memories, but nothing can compare to her real voice, her real skin, her real self. I was scared that I would one day forget specific features that I grew to love, as I was forgetting certain things, but as I stare at her now, I'm reminded of how beautiful and wonderful she is.

"I'm sorry," she starts, taking a deep breath between, "I have a few things we need to discuss, but I'm not going anywhere otherwise."

The smile that's been permanently carven into my face since I saw her, widens at her statement. She's really here and she's really going to stay. Gently she reaches behind her, grabbing my hand that was on the small of her back, guiding me to sit on the bed next to her. My eyes never leave her's, and I don't bother removing my hand from her skin, not ever wanting to let go.

"You need to know that I didn't lie. I did in fact die that day three years ago," though she sits in front of me, my heart is pained at the thought of that day, "You remember Matthew, right?"

"Of course." I whisper, not being able to resist putting my lips to her forehead, breathing in her wonderful scent.

"Well, him and his crew preserved my body," _another shiver through my spine for totally different reasons,_ "While they kept us healthy….in a way….they made a serum that they call the revival serum. It only is supposed to work on preserved bodies that hold the divergent gene as it uses the divergence like a body uses caffeine to stay awake longer, the divergence kept the serum in longer, allowing it to work as it should. It restarted my heart, then reactivated my brain, keeping my physical body the way it is. I woke up two, or I guess, three days ago, Matthew standing above me, telling me all about what happened. Tobias, I just wanted to say that I truly am so-"

I interrupt her quickly, not sure if I would be able to handle an apology emotionally right now, "You said _us._ Where they keeping other bodies?"

"Oh, I didn't think I said that…." She stutters, trying to discreetly wipe her hands off from obvious nerves.

"Even after all these years, I know you too well. What are you hiding from me?"

Tris shakes her head, her blonde hair flipping loosely in front of her face. I gently brush back the hair, wrapping it behind her ear before taking her cheek in my hand and asking the question one more time.

She closes her eyes and I'm about to just let it go when she speaks, "Uriah, he's alive too."

TRIS POV:

I watch as pain flashes through his eyes, then relief and something I'm not quite familiar with. His eyes drift from mine, connecting with the floor as something goes through his head, then it snaps back up to me.

"Does Zeke know?"

I nod slowly, placing my hand over Tobias's that still rests on my cheek, trying to calm him. I sigh loudly, having to look away as his face is laced with guilt. He takes a deep breath, puffing the air out from his lips with a grunt.

"Okay….okay, do you know how he reacted?" Tobias asks, finally connecting our eyes again.

"Yeah, I kind of already saw Zeke and Shauna. Zeke was overjoyed. Oh and Uriah wanted me to tell you that he doesn't blame you." I reply, smiling at the memory of Zeke's reaction.

Tobias looks deep into my eyes, almost as if he's searching for something, then pulls me in for another hug, our bodies pressed tightly together. The hand that was rested on my cheek is now pressing my abdomen closer to his as he gently pushes on my lower back. I can feel the tension in his back as my arms wrap around his torso. His muscle seem as though they are larger than the last time I saw him.

"I can't believe you are really back, Tris." He breaths, and I just nod my head, allowing the comforting feeling of Tobias's hands wrapped around me.

He finally lets go slightly, keeping his arms around me still, but backing away. Slowly he lays himself down, bringing me with him. My body curls into his, one of my legs wrapping itself around one of his, and my left arm is on top of his stomach. I can feel the way his shirt forms itself onto his abs, leaving small indents. As his hand caresses my arm, I run my hand up and down his stomach, feeling every bit of muscle.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, I speak up, "Tobias?"

"Mmm?"

I can tell his eyes are closed, so I stop my hand up a little higher, resting on his pecks, "Did you….did you ever….move on from me?"

When I glance up at his face, I watch as his eyes quickly open, immediately catching mine, then staring. He brings his other arm-the one not caressing my arm-up, and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear. He shakes his head back and forth, breathing deeply.

"Tris, I would have never moved on from you. Zeke always tried to hook me up with some girls after he forgave me, but I always purposely pushed them away. I wouldn't even get out three sentences before they would practically run away. Everyday I thought about you. Our last conversation, our last night together," he clears his throat, and I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks, "I love you so much, Tris. The thought of never seeing, hearing, or feeling you again was….hard."

"I love you too." I whisper, pushing myself up and lightly pressing my lips to his, then backing away and hiding my face in his chest, "About that last night….did you um….did you tell anyone."

"No, it was hard enough just to say your name, speaking about making love to you would have been hell." When the words leave his mouth, I look up and notice the small blush on his face, causing my own to blossom.

The silence is back, though this time it's accompanied by awkwardness. I try to hide my obviously tomato resembling face in his chest, nuzzling close to him. This shouldn't be an odd topic for us to discuss, we made the decision together, and it's something all couples do. Though, when the subject comes up, I can't help but shy away, even if I'm talking about it to Tobias.

I can sense that Tobias is staring at me, his eyes burning holes in the side of my head. He begins to move around a little bit, adjusting us so that I'm closer to him, if that's even possible. Pretending as if I don't notice his stare the whole time is proving to become really difficult as Tobias continues to fidget.

Finally he says something, cutting into the silence, "Tris, I have to ask you something that is important to me…."

I glance up and him, then nessle back, "Okay…."

"Um….do you regret _that_ night?"

This time, my head snaps up, immediately locking eyes with him as he begins to look anywhere but me. He's stopped moving, and my hand that is now placed on his chest over his heart can feel the speed of it increase as seconds pass. I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion as to why he would ask this question.

 _Did he regret that night? Or was it just something I said or did that made me seem as if I regretted that night? Does he wish we never had done it? Did he love it….or hate it?_

Tobias sighs loudly, his lungs puffing up with his breath in, "Never mind, just forget it, I-"

"Do _you_ regret it?"

"No, I just, I thought that maybe you weren't _pleased_ by our actions, and that that had helped you make the decision you did the day after." He responded, speaking slower as he went on.

"That had nothing to do with it, Tobias." I say harsher than I anticipated, immediately regretting my venum as his face flashes pain. "I'm sorry, it's just, if anything, that night made it harder for me to go into that weapon's lab. When I was in the room full of death serum, one of the largest parts to fighting it was thinking about you, and trying to live _for_ you. I had no idea David was going to be in there, but I needed to do what I had to do."

He nods his head, finally looking back into my eyes, but when I see his emotions, I realize that he doesn't totally believe me. Tobias nods his head, lips pursed, and his hand continues to rub my arm.

"If it wasn't for you, Tobias, I would have been dead a long time before we even got to the Bureau. You have saved me countless times, and Matthew told me that George noticed the guilt you held towards how and why I died. I want you to know that, I did that to save my brother, not because I loved him more than you or having a future with you, but because I believed that I had a better chance than him, and I couldn't just watch him walk into an inevitable death." I explain, never letting his eyes wander as I speak.

"I'm so sorry, Tris." He says, lightly kissing my forehead while repeating his apology for everything.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

I lean up, connecting the lips that were just on my forehead, to my own, giving him a long, sweet kiss, then snuggle back into him, allowing myself to close my eyes and enjoy Tobias's presence.

 **Sorry this chapter took a** **little longer to write, I was stuck with** **a ton of homework, and trust me, I would much rather be writing this. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought. I love that in just 4 chapters I've gotten over 1,000 views! That is amazing! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews. I love you all so much!**

 **~divergent24-7**


End file.
